Orange and Amethyst
by KageNoYoko
Summary: All of their friends think that Honoka and Nozomi are a pair of lovestruck idiots together, but that sure doesn't stop them from having chances to be alone. It doesn't hurt that Honoka is strong enough to defend Nozomi from anyone who looks at her girlfriend funny. Based on the SIP mangaverse.


See bottom of chapter for notes and info.

 **Hope that everyone enjoys!**

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Honoka breathed deeply as she stood in the dojo drying off her face and hair of sweat after finishing another practise for the Kendo club, the comforting sound of captain Sonoda advising a few of the younger members of the club nearby helping the ginger to wind down. Umi tended to run the girls hard during practise, and most of the members staggered off with groans afterwards but no one ever openly complained about the captain's methods.

Laughing quietly Honoka draped the towel over her shoulders and took a moment to stretch out her body to remove some of the soreness from her muscles; just letting her blue eyes watch Umi go over everything their members needed to keep practising.

Overhearing the sound of the sliding doors being pushed open into the dojo caught Honoka's attention, and her smile widened immediately when she caught sight of a very familiar head of violet hair, which she only barely held back from pouncing towards.

Turning to look away from her students momentarily, Umi lifted a brow at the new arrival and offered a very formal greeting "good afternoon Nozomi, does the student council have any business with the kendo club today?"

Nozomi lifted a hand to cover her giggles at Umi's formality and shook her head once she was in control again "you could say that I'm here for more personal reasons Umi" Nozomi admitted to the blue-haired captain, her eyes straying over to Honoka as she talked.

Though her eyes followed the direction Nozomi was looking Umi quickly averted her own gaze when she realized what Nozomi meant, and coughed awkwardly in hopes of covering her embarrassment "well if you're here for Honoka then I suppose I should go and finish cleaning up the dojo and making sure everyone put their equipment away properly" the captain stated before making a hasty retreat from the dojo after the rest of the club members.

Now the only two girls left in the dojo Honoka was more then happy to charge at her girlfriend and pull her into an overwhelming embrace with a bright smile that Nozomi matched easily "I missed you so much Nozomi!" Honoka chirped out in excitement.

Reaching up to pat her girlfriend on the head Nozomi laughed at Honoka's antics and the rather strong girl easily lifting the taller violet-haired girl from the ground "its only been a few hours my dear" she teased the ginger happily.

"That's way too long without seeing you" Honoka whined "I can't believe that Eli kept you all to herself during lunch today" She mourned the time she missed being able to spend with her girlfriend aloud.

"We had some important work to finish for the student council, so it couldn't be helped" Nozomi reasoned with the goofy ginger "besides now that's all finished we can walk home together after you get changed" she pointed out merrily.

Letting Nozomi back down to her feet and stepping back from the amethyst-haired girl Honoka remembered what she had been doing before and laughed awkwardly as she rubbed the back of her neck "oh yeah sorry Nozomi, I forgot that I haven't taken a shower yet" she admitted sheepishly.

Giggling at Honoka's realization Nozomi stepped towards Honoka again and pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's forehead. "Don't worry about it, you can shower at home after you put your gear away."

Saluting to her girlfriend like a complete goof Honoka nodded in agreement to the plan "I don't want Umi to scold me for not putting my things away properly. That's not something a senior member of the kendo club should do if she's going to set an example for her juniors" Honoka repeated what Nozomi imagined the sapphire-haired girl had told her friend before.

"Better get going then dear, we don't want to be here when all of the ghosts come out" Nozomi teased Honoka, even having the cheek to reach out and smack her girlfriend's butt when she turned to leave the dojo. Honoka only glared jokingly over her shoulder at a giggling Nozomi before the pair left the dojo, closing the door behind them.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Honoka was smiling bright after stepping out of the shower and getting changed while Nozomi busied herself working on dinner in the kitchen of their apartment "I feel so much better now!" Honoka claimed with a deep sigh.

"You look so much better now too" Nozomi teased as she poked her head out of the kitchen to see Honoka standing there in a pair of shorts and a tank top that showed off her firm stomach and toned legs from all of her athletics.

Pouting because of Nozomi's teasing Honoka vocalised her complaints "you told me that you thought I looked cool when I was wearing my full kendo uniform" she whined as she took a seat on the couch.

"Silly girl" Nozomi crooned as she snuck up behind her relaxing girlfriend and wrapped her arms around Honoka's neck "you look good in anything" she chirped into Honoka's ear, earning the desired reaction as Honoka's cheeks burned red.

"Umi would scold you if she overheard you say something like that at school Nozomi" Honoka pointed out bashfully, though this only made Nozomi chuckle at the Kendo captain's demure upbringing.

"I'm sure that she doesn't even use the showers at school because she thinks that it's indecent to undress in front of her class-mates and club members" Nozomi theorized aloud, making Honoka laugh.

Gently guiding Honoka's head backwards Nozomi pressed their lips together in an upside-down kiss with a smile that her girlfriend matched. Immediately afterwards the tall amethyst-haired girl stepped away to return to the kitchen.

"Aww no more kisses Nozomi?" Honoka complained as she looked over the couch at her girlfriend's retreating form with a pout. Nozomi chuckled at how needy Honoka sounded at that moment and wagged her finger at her girlfriend.

"If I don't get dinner finished soon we won't have time to go over our homework tonight, and you'll be scolded by Umi tomorrow during practise" Nozomi reasoned with her needy girlfriend logically.

The threat of Umi scolding her for not getting her homework finished was enough to get Honoka to stop acting so spoiled for at least a little while, and the kendo member sunk into the couch as she let her girlfriend get back to work for now.

"Don't look so sad with the long weekend coming up Honoka, we'll have plenty of time to spend together soon" Nozomi told her pouting girlfriend, who cheered somewhat childishly at the time off from school that they would soon be enjoying.

"Are you going to join me for my morning jogs Nozomi?" Honoka asked innocently in a louder voice so that Nozomi could hear her over the sound of the violet-haired girl bashing pots and pans together in the other room.

Chuckling quietly so that Honoka wouldn't overhear her Nozomi took a moment to think about her answer even though she already knew how 'joining Honoka for her jogs' would end up "I suppose that getting up early to spend time together wouldn't be bad."

Considering how difficult it could sometimes be to wake Nozomi up in the morning and how dead on her feet she was first-thing, Honoka already knew exactly how their 'jog' would go "you just want me to give you a piggyback ride around the neighbourhood Nozomi" Honoka teased aloud. Nozomi was glad that Honoka couldn't see her blushing as she worked on dinner, since that was exactly what the violet-haired girl had been thinking.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 **Combination of two different ideas I've been playing around with lately where I wanted to write a strong Honoka based on the Love Live manga where she did kendo before becoming a school idol, and HonoNozo since it's a less common pairing and like I've said it's been what my mind has been focusing on recently.**

 **I'll likely come back to this little idea and expand it in other one-shots later since I love the concept and I didn't include many of the major players from SIP, but this is more of a side-idea compared to the major stories that I've been working on.**

 **Honoka started living with Nozomi in her apartment since poor Nozo is alone, and it's closer to the school then Honoka's house. Neither of their parents really cared since they're both girls, and know about boundaries.**

 **Also managed to write Umi without using the word "shameless" once, which has become a bit of a pet peeve of mine when I read stories with our Yamato Nadeshiko. There are better ways to show that Umi is demure then having her just shout "shameless" all the time guys.**

 **Regardless I love you all, see you next time!**


End file.
